


You Crashed Into (Me) My Heart

by WhoStarLocked



Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Cars, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, First Meetings, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Motorcycles, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: It doesn't look very good, Cor thinks, that day one of peace negotiations starts with the Chancellor of Niflheim nearly running him down in that pink monstrosity he has the nerve to call a car. And well, Cor's never been very good at holding his tongue.Eh. Regis will forgive him for upsetting their guests before the talks even start.Probably…
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	You Crashed Into (Me) My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I actually committed to posting one fic a day for a whole week! *Gasp*
> 
> All jokes aside, I've been preparing to do this for a while, which is why I've been quiet on my other stuff. So here I am kicking off FFXV Rarepairs Week with some Cordyn for my good friend TheDarkestDandelion!
> 
> Prompt: first meeting
> 
> (rated teen for mild language)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

You Crashed Into ~~Me~~ My Heart

“Watch where you’re going, asshole!” 

Cor’s yell goes unanswered as the pink-coloured monstrosity keeps going at a frankly ridiculous speed after swerving round him in a manoeuvre that has even Cor wincing, and he’s no saint on the roads. 

“What a prick.” He mutters, rolling his eyes as he steps up onto the pavement. If there’s a person on the crossing, stop for them. It’s not a hard rule to follow, for Bahamut’s sake! 

Admittedly, he sulks for the rest of his walk to the citadel. Nearly being run over is not his idea of a good start to his day, and he knows it’s only going to go downhill from here, since he’s going to have to deal with stuck-up politicians. Honestly, Cor’s not entirely sure the cease-fire is worth the fucking migraine it’s going to give him. 

His mood isn’t improved at all when he sees the same ugly car pulled up outside the citadel, and Regis shaking hands with a man so ostentatiously dressed he can only be the chancellor of Niflheim. 

“It is, of course, an honour, to meet the great King Regis.” The man is saying, bowing theatrically. “I apologise for my lateness, Your Majesty, only I had a little car trouble.” 

He gestures to the pink car, and Cor’s eyes narrow in contempt. 

The fucking chancellor is the one who nearly ran him over?

“It’s quite alright, Chancellor Izunia.” He hears Regis say, and he doesn’t miss the ferocious glare he sees his friend throw him when he catches sight of Cor marching up to them. 

“Marshal Leonis, you are late.” Regis says - quite unnecessarily - as Cor reaches them. 

“Yeah,” He agrees, and turns his own glare onto the other man. “This wanker nearly ran me over.” 

“ _Cor!_ ” Regis scolds him, and behind him, Cor hears Aldercapt make a strangled noise. “I can’t believe-”

“Excuse me for interrupting, Your Majesty, but how dare you make such a preposterous claim? You cannot possibly know that it was I!” Izunia declares, turning to look at Cor in outrage. 

Cor lets his eyes narrow as he sneers at the man. “Oh, so that shit-coloured, fuck-ugly contraption there _isn’t_ yours?” 

Izunia’s glare heats up a notch. 

“It is,” He says through clenched teeth. “But-”

“So you did nearly run me over.” Cor interrupts flatly, folding his arms across his chest.

He ignores the way Regis looks skywards like he’s praying for patience. 

“How dare you call my car ugly! First you accuse me of nearly hitting you, then you insult me, and my car, and all this after you called me an arsehole!” 

“Chancellor, I-”

“Well you must’ve nearly hit me if you know I called the driver an asshole.” Cor answers evenly, not letting Regis get a word in. 

Izunia opens his mouth as if to protest, and then seems to realise his mistake, and clacks it shut again. 

“You shouldn’t just walk out into the road.” He eventually mutters, and Cor can’t help but laugh incredulously. 

“Walk out into-? I was on a crossing!” Cor says hotly, balling his hands into fists to keep from hitting the man.

“So?” Izunia asks, sounding bored. 

“So?! So I had right of way, you absolute-”

“ _Marshal Leonis!_ ” Regis cuts him off, voice like thunder. He’s scowling furiously, and Cor knows he’s crossed a line. 

He ducks his gaze, but he doesn’t make to apologise. He can feel Regis’ cold stare on him but he still says nothing. The wanker doesn’t deserve an apology from him. 

“I am terribly sorry, Chancellor, Your Imperial Majesty, for Marshal Leonis’ rude behaviour.”

“It’s quite alright, Your Majesty.” Aldercapt sighs. “Chancellor Izunia’s behaviour is far from perfect.” 

Cor doesn’t miss the way Izunia’s face sours at that remark. 

“I hope we can put this… petty display, behind us?” Regis says, and smiles grimly when Aldercapt nods. 

Cor bristles internally, but he makes himself keep his anger off his face. He knows Regis is anxious for these talks to go well, but… If he’d been there, if he’d seen how close that bastard had got to running him down, he wouldn’t be calling Cor petty.

They make their way inside, and Cor keeps as quiet as he can, only giving his input where it’s really needed. The good thing is, for peace talks, they don’t really need much input from the military, which means he gets to spend most of it in sullen silence, glaring enough that people don’t want to talk to him. 

It’s just as well, because he’d probably snap their heads off. 

Five horrible hours later, the Niff leaders file out and leave, and Cor heaves a sigh. His head is killing, as he’d predicted it would be, and now that they’re alone, he just knows that Regis is going to lecture him about this morning. He should never have gotten out of bed today. 

“What have you got to say for yourself?” 

Cor groans, and buries his head under his arms on the desk. “Just don’t.” 

“Cor, you could have seriously-”

“I _know!_ ” Cor shouts over him, then winces when it makes his headache worse. “I know.” 

A hand settles on his shoulder. “Another migraine?” 

At least Regis has the decency to sound sympathetic. 

Cor nods, miserably. “And he really did nearly hit me. Going well over the limit.” 

Regis sighs, but when he answers, he sounds more amused than angry. “I don’t doubt your word, but did you _have_ to pick a fight over it? Today of all days?”

“If I hadn’t got out the way he’d have put me in hospital.” Cor moans, finally lifting his head. Gods, but the light hurts. 

Regis shoots him a soft smile. “Go home, Cor. Get some sleep. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” 

“Thanks.” He mutters, and drags himself from his seat. 

By the time he’s walked himself home, he feels like utter shit. He ends up crashing for a couple of hours on his couch, and when he wakes, groggy and disgruntled, it’s dark outside. The hammering in his head has receded enough that he manages to eat without feeling sick, but he feels all stuffy and restless. 

He looks at the clock, but it’s not too late yet, and he doesn’t want to stay cooped up in these four walls. He grabs his bike keys and heads out the door without looking back. 

He kicks the bike into gear and revs the engine, it’s late enough that no one will be on the roads, and he takes off, down his drive and out onto-

_Thump!_

He hits the brakes so hard they squeal, but all he does is manage to topple the bike onto himself before it spins away across the street. 

Cor sits up gingerly, heart in his throat, but he doesn’t think he’s injured at all, though he can feel adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

A groan from across the street draws his attention, and Cor scrambles to his feet, cursing as he crosses the street. The dread coiling in his gut increases ten-fold when he puts his foot in a dark liquid. 

“Oh, shit!” He crouches down next to the prone form. “Hey! Hey, are you alright?!” 

He shakes what he hopes is a shoulder, and gets another long moan in response. 

“That’s it, we’re even now.” A familiar - though far less smarmy - voice says, and relief washes over Cor like a wave. He lets himself fall out of his crouch, overwhelmed just knowing that the person is still alive and well enough to talk. 

“Oh, thank the gods.” He sighs. “Okay. Uh, where are you hurt?”

“Hurt?” Izunia asks, groaning again as he sits up. His hand goes to his head, but he seems to only check for his dumb hat before he lets it drop. “I’m not hurt.” 

Cor squints, but it’s just too dark for him to make out anything aside from the chancellor’s shadow, but he’s been to war; he knows exactly what he stood in. 

“You’re bleeding.” He says evenly, not wanting to panic the politician. He seems a little disorientated, and Cor wonders how hard he hit his head. 

“No I’m not. Oh, damn.” Izunia sighs, pressing one hand to the road by the side of his leg. 

“Chancellor, I stepped in it, you must be bleeding from somewhere.” Cor insists, and helps steady the man when he stands up. Izunia shakes his coat off, and to Cor’s surprise there’s a soft tinkling sound, like… like broken glass?

“No, no. It’s wine.” He sighs heavily, then meets Cor’s eyes. “I brought a bottle of wine, to apologise for this morning.” 

“Oh,” Cor says, completely taken aback. 

“Only you seem to have broken it.” 

“Sorry.” Cor replies, guilt creeping into his tone, as he double-checks the man for injuries, just to make sure the Chancellor isn’t lying and is actually bleeding or has broken anything. But the chancellor seems completely at ease, stepping languidly over to Cor’s bike and hauling it upright. 

Wait a second… how the fuck did he know where he lived?

Cor frowned, his gaze snagged on Izunia’s grip on his bike handles. 

The chancellor catches him looking, and smirks. “See something you like, Marshal?” 

Cor blushes, and tears his gaze away, blinking before meeting Izunia’s eyes.

“Sorry. I was just-” He cuts himself off and gestures loosely. “My bike.” 

Izunia glances down at it, then smiles again. “Ah, she looks none the worse for wear. A fine bit of machinery, if I may say so.” 

Cor rolls his eyes. “That means nothing, considering the monstrosity you drive.” 

Ardyn scoffs, clearly affronted. “You will just not stop attacking my poor car, will you?” 

Cor blinks at him. “It’s ugly.” 

“You’re rude.” Izunia huffs.

“Yes I am, and it’s still ugly.” Cor says, moving to take his bike back from him. “You’d better come in, I guess.” 

“You guess?” Izunia echoes, grinning. “Not a very social creature, are you?” 

“No,” Cor sighs, because he knows by now there’s no point denying it. “Especially not when people try to kill me and then deny it.”

Izunia chuckles heartily as he follows Cor back towards his apartment door. He lets Izunia in and flicks on the light. The spartan space is lit up, and he gestures at the couch before he heads into the kitchen. 

“You want a drink, chancellor?” He calls, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Izunia answers from just behind him. 

“Tea, I suppose, after an accident. And Ardyn’s fine.” He adds casually. 

“Right.” Cor grunts, then gathers a cup and sets the kettle boiling. 

“Thank you, Marshal, although, really, I am fine. No harm done.” Ardyn says, and it’s the first time he’s sounded sincere all day.

“Cor.” He says, pouring hot water into the cups, stirring the tea bags as he goes. 

“Cor.” Ardyn repeats, like he’s testing the sound of it. “Well, I must say, it is an honour to be on first name terms with the immortal.” 

Cor scowls into his tea as he turns and hands Ardyn a cup, gesturing to the milk and sugar he’d set on the table. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Ah, understood.” Ardyn nods, and mimes zipping his lips. 

“You’re a fucking weirdo.” Cor mutters, only realising a second too late that he wasn’t saying that in his head. 

_Fuck!_

Cor blinks and turns cautiously, expecting to see a very offended chancellor scowling at him but instead he is met with a round of uncontrollable giggling.

“Now, if you are going to offend me, do come up with something more original.” 

Despite himself, Cor grins, rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t feel half as annoyed by the man as he did this morning. He leads them back through to the living room and settles back into one corner of his couch. 

Ardyn sits across from him and gives a little satisfied sigh as he sips at his drink. 

“So, what do you think the chances of us fighting tomorrow are?” Ardyn asks, glancing at him over the rim of his cup. 

Cor snorts. “Guess that depends on whether you have plans to run me over again.” 

“Excuse me, out of the two of us, who’s actually been hit by the other?” Ardyn asks, but the humour in his tone tells Cor he’s not actually mad. Thank all the gods Cor hadn’t been going fast enough to do any damage. 

“Touche.” Cor mumbles. “Guess we won’t be fighting then. Regis will be thrilled.” 

Ardyn, much to his surprise, sighs. “Pity. It’s not often I meet a worthy adversary.” 

Cor’s eyebrows shoot up as he turns to regard the other man incredulously. _Him?_ Everyone he’s ever known has told him he’s far better off on a battlefield than word jousting with politicians, and he knows it’s true! Regis only ever brings him in on council meetings if he wants a blunt-force approach to an issue. 

Ardyn smiles at his dubious expression. “Not many people can catch me out in a lie.” 

Cor huffs a laugh, and from there, the conversation seems to flow naturally. They end up talking about music, and cooking, and books, their favourite types of weapons, and of course, cars, because Cor actually can’t pass up an opportunity to insult Ardyn’s car, it seems. They talk for hours, the conversation only pauses when Cor yawns and glances at the clock.

_Fuck!_

It’s 3:30 a.m.!

Cor hisses out a curse, and Ardyn follows his gaze then does the same. 

“Well, they do say time flies in good company.” He sighs, standing up. “I’d better take my leave.” 

“Hell, no. It’s far too late for you to walk back to wherever you’re staying. You can crash here.” Cor says, stretching as he too stands. “I’ve got a guest room.” 

Ardyn hesitates, biting his lip in an oddly vulnerable show of nerves. “I don’t wish to outstay my welcome.” 

Cor waves him off. “No, it’s fine. Besides, if we travel there together tomorrow, you can’t possibly do a hit and run.” 

He smirks at the momentary affronted look that earns him, and then they both dissolve into laughter. 

“That’s very true.” Ardyn says eventually, eyes still sparkling. 

Cor smiles back and shows him to the guest room. When he’s settled in his own bed, he falls asleep quickly, only slightly unnerved by how he can’t seem to get those eyes out of his head. 

* * *

“So,” Clarus says, adjusting his dress uniform. “How much are you betting we get a repeat performance of yesterday morning?” 

“We better bloody not get a repeat performance, or I’ll swing for Cor, manners and public image be damned.” Regis says, and he’s only half-joking. 

Clarus snorts, but he’s gracious enough to not say anything else on the matter as they make their way to the main entrance of the citadel. Aldercapt arrives at eight o'clock on the dot, most of his council in tow. 

Regis frowns unhappily though, seeing neither of yesterday’s suspects are here. For the love of Bahamut, Cor better not have picked a fight, or gone off to see Cid in a sulk, or… he doesn’t even know what he’ll do. 

But then, just audible over the sound of idle chatting, he hears a familiar rumble - Cor’s bike. Good. He can’t possibly have been run over on his bike. Regis smiles, and turns to say as much to Clarus, but instead makes a strangled noise as he catches sight of the bike pulling into the driveway. 

There’s Cor, no helmet as usual because he lives to give them heart attacks, and perched behind him, arms wrapped snugly around his waist, is none other than Ardyn Izunia! 

“What the damn hell?!” He asks, and feels everyone’s gazes drawn to him, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the two of them as they walk up the stairs towards him. They’re smiling, walking close to each other, and-

Did Izunia just make Cor laugh?! 

“What the damn _hell?!_ ” He repeats, mouth wide open as the two near him. 

They both drop into respectful bows, and even though they’re bent over, Regis can see matching grins on their faces. 

“Your Majesty,” Cor greets him warmly, smiling. Ardyn makes another small bow and departs, making his way over to Aldercapt, still smiling himself. 

“What the hell, Cor?” Regis hisses, gesturing wildly, because what the _hell?_

Cor’s smile turns sheepish, and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well I ran him over last night, and I thought the least I could do was offer him a lift.” 

Regis’ brain short-circuits. 

“What.” He eventually grounds out, staring at Cor in disbelief. That answer gives him so many more questions. 

Cor clears his throat, shrugging nonchalantly. “It’s kind of a long story, but he apologised for yesterday, and I apologised for fighting and we made it up with each other.” 

Regis blinks rapidly for a moment, still trying to absorb this news. 

“Hold on, he apologised to you, so you _ran him over_?” Clarus asks, giving Cor an incredulous look. 

“No!” Cor huffs. “I was going out for a ride and ran into him as I was leaving. I didn’t know he’d come to apologise.” 

“I can’t believe you ran him over!” Clarus says, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“It was an accident!” Cor protests. “Anyway, that’s besides the point.” 

Regis raises an eyebrow. “Running him over is besides the point?” 

Cor scowls. “The point is, we made up. No more arguing.” 

Well, that’s one good thing at least, even if Regis still doesn’t understand how the fuck it came to be. 

“I just- I don’t even have words.” Clarus sighs from behind him. 

“Then stop talking.” Cor says airily before stepping past them both. 

Regis shakes his head in wonder and decides to let it go. 

* * * 

“Well, it seems we are officially at peace.” Ardyn sighs, walking up besides Cor. 

“Seems so.” Cor agrees, making his way towards his bike. “You need a lift back somewhere?” 

“I would much appreciate that.” Ardyn smiles. “But before, how about we go celebrate?” 

“There’ll be a ball thing tonight.” Cor points out, swinging himself onto his bike and waiting for Ardyn to settle down behind him, but for some reason, the man remains standing, looking down at Cor with a soft smile. 

“True.” He admits, tilting his head slightly. “I was thinking of something with fewer people.” 

Cor blinks. “Like the fancy dinner before the ball?” 

Ardyn’s grin grows wider, eyes shining with mirth. “Fewer than that, really.” 

“How many different celebrations do you need?” He asks, frowning. 

Ardyn puts his hands on top of Cor’s on the handlebars, leaning forwards until their faces are level. 

“Perhaps a fancy dinner at a table for two?” He purrs, still smiling that soft smile. 

Cor’s mouth runs dry, and he feels a blush creep up his neck. 

“W-with me?” Cor stutters, because, well. He knows people find him attractive, but no one ever really asks him out, and he doesn’t want to make a complete fool of himself by getting the wrong end of the stick. 

“Yes.” Ardyn says, the sound drawn out. “Allow me to clarify, I am asking you on a date, Marshal.” 

“Cor.” He corrects automatically, the rest of his brain going to static. 

“Cor.” Ardyn echoes, bright eyes watching Cor intently for a reaction. 

“Sure,” Cor breathes out unsteadily, his brain still caught up in a loop of ‘ _oh gods really?!’_ and ‘ _it’s a joke, it’s a joke_ ’.

“Excellent!” Ardyn smiles, his whole face lighting up with joy. He squeezes Cor’s hands lightly before he steps around him and clambers onto the back of the bike, and if he presses up far closer to Cor than he needs to, well, Cor’s not going to say anything. 

“Do you have a place in mind?” He asks, basking in the warmth of Ardyn’s hold. 

“Anywhere you feel comfortable.” Ardyn says, and somehow hugs Cor even tighter. 

Cor feels an exhilarating thrill run down his spine and he kicks the bike into gear and sets off. 

Maybe something other than a headache would come from these peace talks after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've ever uploaded on mobile, so hopefully there's no issues with formatting, but if there are I will fix them soon! (that's also why I'll add more tags later because tagging on my phone is a pain)


End file.
